Dangerous
by KataraJanae
Summary: Life is more dangerous than one may think. It's full of hurt and pain. Happiness and Sadness. Love and hate. Can one learn to love life, when everything around them is falling apart? Follow the gang as they discover a huge secret. Revolving around the one and only Mai. NaruxMai (Forever)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its me. Ok ok I had to write this. It had been in my mind like all summer and I just had to write it. I like been having dreams about the events I can put in here. And I have a lot. I know its early but I already have and idea for a squeal. Hehe im a geek I know. Lol well lets begin Sequel Life Just Gets More Dangerous**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**Dangerous**

**Chapter 1**

_It was quiet, too quiet for her liking. 'Something not right here.' she thought. She hopped down from the building, she was hiding on, and landed perfectly on the ground. Her long brown hair was swaying in the wind. She wore a black shirt with black skinny leg jeans. Her chocolate eyes were surveying the area around her. She sighed then took out her phone. She dialed a number and waited for the phone to pick up. It rung 3 times before a voice could be heard on the other line._

_"I'm coming back in." she said._

_"So I take it the source was wrong." a male voice said. The girl didn't answer. The man sighed. "Come on. We'll go over the case when you get back."_

_"Ok, I'm on my way." and with that she hung up the phone. She then ran over to her black sport car and drove off into the night._

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Beep beep beep…beep beep beep…

Mai groaned as she was awaken from her sleep by her alarm clock. Her hand unconsciously roamed around searching for the irradiating item. When she couldn't find it, she reluctantly opened her eyes. She took a look at her clock.

"Damn 12 o'clock already." she sighed. The 22-year-old then got up and went to take a shower. After her shower, she slipped on a black blouse, black skinny leg jeans, and some black pumps. Ever since the day Naru left, Mia's wardrobe has gotten darker. She also hasn't let anyone get that close to her anymore. She has built a wall of pure ice around her heart just like Naru. She has a facade of her own, and she doesn't let it down for anyone, except very select few.

Mai sighed. She walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. She then proceeded to comb her now hip length hair. She grabbed her keys and purse and walked out of her house. She started to walk down the sidewalk. She made her way into a small cafe across the street from where the SPR building used to be. Mai walked in, but regretted it as soon as she did.

"Mai?" she sighed she then looked towards the source that called her name. There in a both by the wall was Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako, and Yasu. They got up from their seat and headed towards her.

"Mai. Where have you been? We have been looking for you. I missed you so much." Ayako said as she brought Mai in a big hug.

"Oh I'm sorry. I've been…busy." Mai said in a bored tone. Ayako let go of her and look at her in surprise.

"Mai come sit with us." Masako said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go soon. I have to meet some o-"

"Please Mai. We haven't seen you in 4 years." Bou-san begged. Mai sighed.

"Fine." They cheered and lead her to a table in the middle of the café. A waitress came and asked if anyone wanted anything. Mai got a Latte while everyone else already had something. The waitress soon returned and gave Mai her drink.

"So have you been Mai?" Masako asked.

"Good." Mai said nonchalantly.

"Well that's good." a cold voice said from behind her. Mai stiffened a bit but if you look at her you wouldn't have noticed. Mai sighed and picked the bridge of her nose.

"You knew about this, didn't you." Mai said coldly. They all froze at the tone of voice. Mai sighed again. She didn't turn around to look at the two men behind her. "Lin, Oliver, why are you back?"

Naru eyes widen a bit at his real name. He was also a little hurt. He had just recently realized his feelings for his brown-haired assistant. He had left for England when they found Gene's body. That had been 4 years ago. Mai had confess to him but he knew it was Gene whom she loved. It took everything he had to leave her. Seeing her shocked face and her tears, he wanted to take back his words. But he couldn't. his pride wouldn't let him comfort her. He regretted that ever since. When he arrived in England, he stay locked in his office. He could think straight. His heart was hurting, longing to see a certain bubbly girl. His thoughts were all Mai. He couldn't focus on work, because she would always pop up in his head. He realize he couldn't stand being without her.

He decided that he had to see her. Tell her how he feels. Now here she was. Right in front of him as beautiful as ever. She had grown out her hair. He eyes darken a bit and she had developed curves in all the right places. One look at her and any man would go crazy.

"We came back to reopen SPR." he lied in his usual emotionless voice.

"Good for you." she replied coolly.

"I was also wondering if you all would work for me again." he said.

"Sure" Bou-san replied. Everyone nodded in agreement except Mai. They then turned towards her.

"No." was all she said.

"What! Why?" Ayako exclaimed.

"I have business to take care of." was her resonance.

"And what business might that be?" Yasu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"That is none of your concern." Mai stated.

"Mai, we need you. SPR won't be the same without you." Masako said.

"It would be fun, Mate." John smiled.

"No." Mai said flatly.

"Why not Mai." Naru asked.

"I don't have time for it." she stated.

"Please. Just come on one case. Please." Bou-san begged.

"You have a case." Mai asked Naru as she raised an eyebrow. The dark-haired boy nodded

"A man call a few hours before we arrived here. He offered us a case. So he will be coming at 2 so we can interview him." Lin started.

"And what is this clients name." Mai asked she took a sip of her Latte.

"Kyo Hara." Mai almost choke on her drink. She blinked as she looked at Naru.

"Did you say Hara?"

"Yes. Why?" He asked confused and curious. Mai suddenly stood and took out her black phone. She then dialed a number and held it up to her ear, waiting for some one to pick up. After 3 rings, a male voice could be heard on the other line.

_"Hello."_

"Tamaki, It's Mai. I might have a lead."

_"Ok where are you?"_

"At the café we always come to."

_"Ok I'm on my way."_ Mai then ended the call and sat down with a sigh.

"What was that all about." Bou-san asked. Mai looked at him.

"You all will find out, if this is the right guy." was all she said. Arms then wrapped around Mai's shoulders. Mai sighed.

"Tamaki, if you want to have kids, I advise you to stop touching me." Mai said coldly. The arms quickly retracted and a man around Mai age stood beside her. He had golden blonde hair and forest green eyes. He was quite handsome. He had a kind of hurt look on his face, but the SPR team knew it was fake.

"Your so mean, Mai-chan." he pouted. Naru narrowed his eyes at the man as he said that.

"Who are you." Masako asked. The boy then straightened up and smiled at her.

"My name is Tamaki." his smile turned into a smirk as he saw the glare Naru was sending his way. "I'm Mai-chan's, here, boyfriend."

Everyone gasped and look at Mai. Naru's glare turned colder as he shot daggers at the blonde male. Mai scoffed.

"You wish." she said. Naru's glare softened a little at her words. Tamaki put his hand over his heart and had another hurt expression on his face.

"I called you here for a reason, and acting like a complete and utter idiot is not it." Mai said coldly as she glared at the boy. Tamaki sighed and shook his head.

"I hate when your like this. This is the second time you know. It needs to stop, Mai." he said in a serious tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mai stated calmly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Mai let us help you." Tamaki said kind of pleading.

"Tamaki." Mai snapped making every one** (A/N yes EVERYONE INCLUDING Naru and Lin)** jump. Tamaki sighed again.

"I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you like this." he said softly. Mai sighed again.

"What's going on here? I'm so confused. What's wrong Mai?" Ayako asked

"Kyo." Mai said calmly. Tamaki's eyes widen.

"Are you sure it's him.." he asked. Mai nodded.

"I don't know for sure."

"Mai." Naru said softly. Mai shock her head and stood.

"I will be at the office in an hour." she said as she and Tamaki made their way to the door.

"Does that mean you're helping with the case." Yasu asked. Mai looked back at them and smirked.

"We'll see" and with that her and the blonde male left the café.

* * *

**_~Time skip (1:50)~_**

"Where Mai she said he will be here by now." Ayako said pacing. Naru looked up and raised a brow at the woman.

"Why are you so anxious to see her." he asked. Everyone turned to look at him in a 'Are you serious.' looks. Naru raised his brow again. Bou-san then sighed.

"We have seen or talked to Mai in 4 years. After you left for England, she just seemed to have disappeared. Well until now." he said. Naru's eyes widen a bit. 'Since I left.'

He was about to say something when the door to the SPR office opened. The subject of their earlier conversation, with an irritated look on her face.

"Mai!." Bou-san yelled. Mai sighed, closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Bou-san then launched towards her to try to give her a huge. While keeping her eyes closed still, Mai expertly dodged his attack and plopped down on the couch with a sigh. Bou-san blinked for a moment trying to figure out what happen. He then rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. Everyone's attention then turned to Mai.

"Good to have you here, Mai." Lin said with a slight smile. Mai glanced at him then nodded.

"Listen I don't want to get anyone's hope up. I will help on the case if the client is who I'm looking for. If not I will be on my merry way." Mai stated coldly.

"Mai." Ayako said softly causing said girl to look up. "What happen?"

Mai sighed again. She then looked Ayako straight in the eyes. "Life is what happened, Ayako." she said softly.

If you looked into her eyes, you can see all the hurt, grief, and sadness they held. Ayako eyes began to tear up as she stared at the brown orbs. She could she all the pain they held. All the hurt and suffering she had been through. Her tears started to fall. Mai sighed sadly and got up from her seat. She made her way over to the crying priestess. She then pulled her off the couch she was sitting on and brought her into a huge. Ayako gladly excepted it and cried on the girl's shoulders. After she had calmed down, she gave a weak smile at Mai, who only nodded her head. She then went to sit down and got out a black file.

"Ok I just want to warn you. If this is the Kyo Hara we are looking for, you need to be careful around him." Mai said emotionlessly.

"Mai if you don't mind me asking. Why are you so interested in this Hara-san?" John asked. Mai then glanced at him and sighed for like the millionth time that day.

"It's my job." was her short answer. Naru got curious at this

"And what job might that be." he asked. Mai kept quite. A ringing could be heard throughout the room. Mai took her black phone out and answered it.

"What." she said coldly. Everyone in the office was wondering who she was taking in such a way.

"I really hate when your like this. What happened to the sweet Mai that I love so much." Tamaki joked.

"Cut the crap, Tamaki. What do you want. It better has to do with the case." Mai growled. A chuckle could be heard over the phone.

"You're such a workaholic. I was calling to tell you Kyo is heading up to the office." he said. Mai sighed then hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"Kyo is heading up here now. I really need you guys to be careful what you ask. I will explain later. Just act normal." as she said that the bell over the front door ringed. Mai then hoped out of her seat and put a huge fake smile on her face. If you didn't know her you would have found the smile breath-taking and full of happiness, but the SPR knew better. The smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. My name is Mai, may I help you." she smiled. A man around 26 or 27 looked at her. He had dark hair and emerald eyes. His skin was a little pale and he was around Naru's height. To be honest he was quite handsome. He had another man behind him. He had brown hair and dark sunglasses on. He stood there in a black suit. 'Probably a bodyguard.' Mai thought.

Kyo then smiled back at Mai.

"Yes, I'm Kyo Hara. I'm here to talk to Shibuya-san." he said.

"Ok right this way." she said as she led him to a seat on the couch across from Naru. Lin sat beside him with his laptop ready to type. While the rest of the team was standing. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure that will be nice." he smiled. Mai then turned to the bodyguard.

"None for me thank you." Mai nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"You're Hara-san right." Naru asked in his business tone. Kyo nodded. "Please state why you have come here."

"I think my mansion is haunted." he said.

"Why would you say that?" Naru asked. Mai then emerged from the kitchen with a tray. She proceeded to hand one to the client before handing one to the rest of the group, Naru was last to receive his. She then took a sit on the other side of him.

"Well about 11 months ago, I moved into the place with my wife. Everything was normal for the first 2 months, then my wife turned terribly ill. I took her to the hospital where she died of cancer." he explain. Mai gave him an apologetic look but the team knew it was all show. "A week after that, things got weird. Furniture began to fly, crying could be heard during the night, messages wrote out of blood began to appear, and just recently one of my maids was found dead in one of the rooms."

It was silent as Naru mentally went over what he was told. He was about to speak, when a certain brunette spook up.

"We will be happy to take your case." she smiled. "Can you set a room for our base and 2 room for us to sleep?"

"No problem. Thank you for your time." he said as he stood. He bowed then smiled at the team.

"I will walk you to the door." Mai said as she lead the 2 men out. She then held the door open for them. Kyo stopped in front of her and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again." he said as he kissed her hand. Mai turned completely beat red.

"N-nice meeting you to." she said. Kyo smirked then walked out the office. Mai closed the door behind them. As soon as she did, her face immediately went back to normal and her smile fell. She looked at her hand in disgust as she plopped down on then couch.

"Great! Now I have to disinfect my hand." she said irritated. She then noticed all the SPR members where staring at her. "What." she said coldly.

"Wow, Mai. That was some good acting." Bou-san said. While everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I didn't know you knew how to blush on Que." Yasu said. Mai just shrugged and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed Tamaki's number and held it to her ear.

"I found him…yes…I know…I will call him now." Mai said. She sighed before she hung up the phone. She then dialed a different number.

_"Hello_" a male voice answered.

"Kei I need you to send a car." Mai said.

_"So I'm guessing the lead was right this time." he said._

"Yes. We have found him."

_"Are they with you too."_ he asked Mai sighed.

"Yes they are."

_"Ok I'm sending a car now."_ and with that she hung up the phone. She then glanced at the team.

"You guys have to come with me." she said as she stood. They nodded and followed Mai out the door. They all gasp as they saw a black limo outside the office. The diver walked over towards them and bowed to Mai.

"Agent Taniyama. It my honor to be your diver today." Mai nodded at the man. He then open the door and they all go in.

"Agent?" they all said as they were seated inside the vehicle. Mai sighed.

"All will be explained in due time." she said as she started reading a file. The team started to talk rather loudly to each other. Mai sighed again. 'Today's going to be a long day.' she thought as she continued reading. She was so caught up in her book she didn't notice that Naru was staring at her. Worry, curiosity, sadness, care, and love evident in his eyes.

* * *

**Hehe It's gets better trust me. Ok so please read and review. i hopw you enjoyed it.**

**Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour they stopped outside a building. They driver opened the door and Mai got out followed by the SPR team. They all look up at the building in awe. It was a huge skyscraper, completely black.

"Are you just going to stand there." a cold voice asked snapping them out of their trance. They looked and saw Mai ahead of them, clearly irritated. They quickly followed behind her. When they opened the door, they were greeted by a few men and women dress in all black.

"Agent Taniyama, it's a pleasure Ma'am." a women bowed as they passed her.

"Miss Taniyama, welcome back." a man said.

"Taniyama-san is there anything I can get you." a young woman bowed. Mai place her finger on her chin, thinking.

"Latté." she said. The women nodded and bowed again before leaving. The SPR shared looks. They soon came to an elevator. Mai stepped in followed by the team. She then pressed the button for the very top floor. The ride up was a quiet one. Quiet and uncomfortable. No one dared to speak, afraid they would say the wrong thing. Mai sighed at this.

"I don't bite you know" she said. They were silent of a minute, before John spoke up.

"Mai, if I my ask, where are we? What is this place." John asked smiling nervously. Mai sighed and glanced at the blonde man.

"This is TDA. It's a detective agency. We deal with normal crime cases as well as the paranormal or supernatural ones." she stated.

"And that 'Agent' thing. Your apart of it." Ayako asked. Mai didn't answer. At that time the elevator door opened reveling a smiling Tamaki. Mai walked passed him followed by the others. Mai walked all the way to the end of the hall. There was a big black door that had 'Director' engraved on a solid gold plaque on it. Mai opened the door and was greeted with more people. Mai groaned.

"Tamaki!" she growled. Said man was rubbing the back of his head nervously. Mai glared at the blonde, with made him cower behind Naru, who was looking at the situation in curiosity and confusion.

"Welcome back, Mai." a red-headed girl says as she stands. She had light blue eyes and pale skin. Her hair stops at her shoulders. Another girl with black hair and green eyes, whose hair stops around her mid back, stand as well.

"It's nice to see you again, Mai." she said as she bows. Then a blue haired male stood. His light green eyes sparked with mischievousness.

"So our bad-ass, workaholic of a boss, finally decides to return." he smirked. Mai growled at him before walking to the desk in the office, leaning against the front part of it. The office was huge, almost the size of a whole apartment. On the right side the wall was all windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The far back wall had a black bookcase full with books, stood as tall as the windows. A black door was to the left of it on the same wall, which probably lead to a bathroom. The left wall had very few black decorations on it, with another black door in the center of the wall. The black desk, Mai was leaning on, was in front of the bookcase. In front of the desk was a kind of sitting area. There was a black leather couch facing the windows, across from that were two black leather armchairs. A glass coffee table with black legs lay in between them, with a black shag carpet underneath it.

"Who are they." the redhead girl asked eyeing the SPR, her eyes lingered on Naru longer than necessary.

"SPR, Gina." Mai said simply. Said girl's eyes widen.

"So you're the infamous SPR." the blue haired male said. Naru's eyebrow raised. Mai sighed again.

"I'm guessing you would like an explanation." she said. The guys nodded in response. Mai sighed again. Seriously what's with all the sighing today. Just as she was about to speak, the office door bust open, reviling a girl with strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was beautiful but was nothing compared to Mai.

"You Bitch!" the blonde growled at Mai.

"Why are you here Jessica." Mai asked calmly leaning on her hands against the desk. The blonde growled again.

"It's all your fault!" she yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the brunette asked calmly. The SPR team and the others in the room all watched the scene in front of them with confusion and caution.

'Jessica' then growled again before she raised her hand and slapped the brunette as hard as she could. Mai's eyes widen a bit before he hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"It's your fault! You entire fault! Kei left me! He left me because of you! You slut! What did you do to him!? We were in love! But you had to come in between that, didn't you!? You couldn't stand the thought of us being together could you! You bitch!" Jessica yelled. The blue-eyed girl seemed to be oblivious to the dark aura surrounding Mai as she continued her rant. Objects started to shake violently, but the blonde still continued. "You don't know how it feels! I lost him! I loved him so much and I lose him! All because of you! You don't know how it feels! To lose some one you love and hold most dear! Of course you don't! You will never know the pain you BITCH!"

Suddenly a vase near Jessica broke. She froze and looked at the girl in front of her. Her bangs still covering her eyes.

"How dare you." Mai said in a low, ice-cold, calm voice surprising and scaring everyone. "How dare you. How dare you say I don't know pain. That I don't know what it feels like to lose some one I love. Well, for your information I lost just about everyone I love. I lost my parents, my brother, my family, everyone. I was heart-broken, in so much pain. I thought I found some people to help me forget that pain, but I was wrong. They left me too, just like everyone else in my life. I only have one person left and she's missing. I will do everything in my power to get her back before I lose her too. So don't you dare tell me I don't know. My pain ruins deep within me, so deep I believe it's a permanent part of me now. So don't you even tell me I don't know the pain"

Everyone was now staring at Mai with sad eyes. Never before had they realized what pain this girl had deep within her. And they just made it worse. But Naru couldn't help but wonder who was this person that Mai won't stop looking for.

"Please" Jessica scoffed, while crossing her arms over her chest. "Like I'll believe that. Your life is perfect."

"You know nothing about me." was Mai's response.

"I know you are a slut and a man stealer! You're a bitch! A spoil rich kid and I can't stand you!." Jessica yelled and was about the slap Mai again. She was stopped by a hand on her wrist, Mai's to be exact. She stared back at the brunette wide-eyed.

"Let go of me, you disgusting ho-"

"Enough." Mai yelled sternly, successfully shutting Jessica up. "You idiotic human. So dumb and naïve. You know nothing but you still are the way you are. It make me sick to my stomach." Mai then raised her head. Everyone gasped as they saw blood-red eyes instead of her chocolate-brown ones. Jessica started to shake. "Do you want to know why Kei left you? You are conceded, arrogant, obnoxious, clingy, loud, rude, and a sorry excuse for a human. Now I suggest you get out my site or you'll regret it."

Jessica nodded her head. Mai let go of her wrist, and the blonde shot out of the office. All that was seen was a blur. Everyone then turned their attention on the brunette, whose eyes were still blood-red. Tamaki sighed.

"Mai, please calm down. She's gone now." he pleaded. Mai's eyes shot in his direction and narrowed. Tamaki shivered but still held his ground. Mai sighed and let her eyes slow turn back to their original state.

"You could have said something Kei." Mai said narrowing her eyes at the blue haired man, who was rubbing his head nervously.

"Well you handled it so well, I did want to disturb you."

"Whatever. Next time don't try to make another girl jealous by telling them I am you girlfriend. If you do it will be the last thing you will ever say." Mai promise more than threaten. Kei gulped and nodded. "Good. Now that we're on the same page, SPR will you please have a seat." Mai said as they took their seats. When they were settled she continued. "Now I know you have a millions questions, and all will be answered in due time. But for right now I'll give you the basics. This is TDA like I stated earlier."

"What does that stand for?" Bou-san asked. Mai glance at him before answering.

"TDA stands for Taniyama Detective Agency."

The member's of SPR eyes widen.

"So that means-" Ayako started.

"Yes this is my company." Mai said simply. The team just stared at her.

"How do you own this company?" Naru said emotionlessly, but if you knew him as well as Mai did you could tell it was full of curiously. Mai smirked at this.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she said, earning a glare from the dark-haired male. Mai giggled at this, then quickly covered her mouth. She hasn't giggled since Naru left. Was she turning back. She glanced over to Tamaki, who was smiling brightly at her. Mai dropped her hand then sighed.

"Ummm…Mai?" Masako said.

"Sorry. Anyway, this was my parents company. They were level A agents and the best in the field. They trained me, my big brother, and my little sister to become agents like them. I was a level A by the age of 7, while my brother was a level B at 10. My little sister was too young to learn at the time. By the time I was 10 my parent gave me the company. Usually the first-born gets it, but my brother want to choose a different path in his life and my parents respected that so I got the company. I was young, but I passed most of the senior agents in knowledge and on the field. Later that years around September, my parents and my brother were killed. I managed to save myself and my sister, but it was too late to save the others. Since then I have been running the company and taking care of my sister and myself." Mai explained.

"Umm...Mai what are Level A's." John asked.

"Levels are the different ranks for the agents here. They go from E to A, E being the lowest and A being the highest. I am a level A meaning I'm an expert, their are very few A's at this company. My sister, Akemi Taniyama, is a level C with is average. Tamaki, Gina, Kei, and Angela are level B with is for the above average agents." Mai explained. Everyone made a 'o' shape with their mouths, except for the normal people, showing they understood. There was a long silent that followed that. Yasu was the one who decided to break it.

"So where is your sister now, we would love to met her." Yasu said excitement clear in his tone. Everyone froze when they noticed the pained expression that crossed the brunette's face. Tamaki then decided to step in.

"Well, you see, Akemi-chan was kind of-"

"She was kidnapped." Mai said in a cold and emotionless voice.

"S-she was kidnapped!" Ayako and Bou-san said in unison. Mai glared at the duo.

"Are you deaf? I will not repeat myself again. My little sister was kidnapped." Mai said in a cold and irritated voice.

"Do you know who took her?" Naru asked.

"Yes. It was that bastard Kyo Hara." Mai replied practically hissing his name. "He took her a few months ago on her 17th birthday. I left her with her friends for a minute and when I came back she was gone and her friends were unconscious. She left behind the necklace our mother gave her before she died. She never let it out of her sight. When I picked it up, I saw a picture of Kyo flash through my mind. I knew he took her. I just knew it deep in my heart. Like I know she's still alive. I know that for a fact. And I will stop at nothing to find her."

"So that's why you're searching for him." Lin said in understanding. Mai nodded.

"That's part of the reason. Kyo is accused of multiple murders, kidnapping, etc. And…" Mai said trailing off.

"And." Naru said raising an eyebrow. Mai then look the blue-eyed male in the eyes. Sadness and sympathy present in her chocolate orbs.

_"He is the one that killed Gene."_

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I would. Feel free to hate me ~sniffs~ I'm so sorry. I will try to update Who Knew soon, but the others will probably have to wait. Sooooo sorry again. J Love to all my reviewers, please keep on review. I will update sooner ;) lol Well that's all for now.**

**Until next time. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back. Well I want to update this soon because there was a couple of things I want to say. **

**First off to **_**Guest**_**: I'm sorry you feel that way. I thank you for reviewing and I also thank you for your comment. I will do better in future chapters. **

**To **_**Party girl**_**: I am super glad you like the story. And to answer your question I was reading different Ghost Hunt Fics and I was all like "What about Mai as an Agent.". Then I actually dreamt about the story. So hehe, here it is. Hehehe.**

**To **_**borntoflyhigh **_**and **_**MzShellSan**_**: You guys are toooo sweet. I love you guys. Please keep reviewing. XD**

**Also thanks to: SimpleGreyWolf, yukihime88, makachan557, TheUnquietDead, Lucy72227, CrescentMoonTenshi, 14AmyChan, fennikenfan. Thank you guys.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Ghost Hunt Naru and Mai would have already been dating, got married, and had mini ghost hunter babies. Lol.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

Naru's eye widen, his heart beat became faster with each passing second. He was speechless. Her words rang in his head, over and over again. Taunting him. Teasing him because of his misfortune.

"_He's the one that killed Gene."_

'That bastard killed Gene?! How could he! Wait how did Mai know? How would she possibly know who killed my brother?' Naru thought

"How do you know that Mai." Lin asked stealing the words right out of Naru's mouth. Mai looked at the Chinese man then smirked.

"Actually Gene was an agent here." she answered back, her smirk growing wider with the shocked expression that appeared on Naru's face as well as the others.

"Gene worked here?!" everyone exclaimed, except Lin and Naru, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Didn't I already say that" Mai said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, irritation lacing her tone.

"How." was all Naru could say earning a smirk from the brunette.

"Well, I know you know about the hit, run and try to drown thing. Kyo organized all of that. Gene was a level B agent here. He was one flawless case away from become a level A. His next and last case before becoming an A, was to investigate and arrest Kyo Hara. So he went undercover as one of Kyo's butlers. He was discovered and ratted out by a maid, who overheard him on the phone with me. So when he was walking to the store for that bastard.." Mai trialed off leaving the explanation open for the others to fill in. it was silent for a while as the team took in the information.

"Wait you said _try _to drown. Didn't he drown." Bou-san asked confused. Mai smirked at the blonde man.

"Very observation aren't we." she said. "Yes I said _try_, because he didn't drown."

This caught Naru's attention, his head shot up as his eyes narrowed at the brown-eyed women. "What do you mean?" he said in a chilling cold voice.

"I mean what I said, Gene didn't drown in the lake." Mai stated calmly.

"But Naru found his body there." Masako countered. An all-knowing smirk grew on the young brunette's face.

"Or so he thinks."

Naru then stood from his seat. **(A/N: *cough* more like jumped up *cough*)** his eyes glaring coldly at the girl.

"Explain." He growled . Mai jumped slightly by the tone of his voice, but it went unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Gene never died, as I said before."

"Mai." Naru said warningly causing the brunette to chuckled a little.

"The body you found in the lake was not Gene, only his clone." the SPR team gave confused looks which resulted in a sigh from Mai.

"Here at TDA we do a lot of scientific experiments, producing clones is one of them." Gina **(A/N: the redhead)** said as she glance at Naru from the corner of her eyes. This small action didn't go unnoticed by Mai, who couldn't help but feel a small tint of anger towards the girl. 'Calm down Mai.' she thought. "There is no need to feel angry or even jealous over that. Who cares if Gina likes Naru, your over him.'

"Why are you guys making clones?" John asked. His innocent brown eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"That, my good sir, is confidential." Angela, the black-haired girl, said as she narrowed her eyes at John but still keep a chilling smile on her face that made John shiver.

"That's quite enough Angela." Tamaki said eyeing the girl. "I don't think we all properly introduced ourselves to our guest. How rude of us." he said in a manner that made everyone freeze, except Mai who just shrugged her shoulders in indifference.

"I'm sorry for our rude behavior. Please let me formally introduce myself. I am Tamaki Sato, level B agent. I am the vice-president at TDA, as Mai is the president." he said with a smile.

"My name is Regina Scott **(A/N: This is actually my aunts name. Couldn't think of anything else loll)** also a level B agent. I am the treasurer and secretary at this company." The red-haired girl spoke up, smiling a breath-taking smile clearly pointed at Naru. Unfortunately for her, the dark-haired narcissist's eyes were trained on her brown-eyed boss, causing Gina to glare at the girl, which Mai either ignored or didn't notice.

Sensing Gina's tension, the green-eyed girl stepped in. "Angela Lockhart at your service. Level B agent and head scientist here." she smiled.

"Name's Kei Asuno. Level B and head researcher. The best in the world." he said cockily causing everyone to sweat drop except Lin and Naru. Mai only sighed.

"Ok can we get back on the case now." Mai stated glaring at everyone in the room causing them to get back to businesses. "Where were we."

"My brother." Naru growled.

"Oh yes. What would you like to know." the brunette asked, knowing actually what question he wanted answered.

"Mai." Naru said warningly.

"Yes." she smirked at his irritated expression as he glared very coldly at her. When she flinched this time, it didn't go unnoticed by Tamaki who smiled widely at her reaction. The brown haired girl sighed. "Like I said Gene never drown. The body you found at the bottom of the lake was a clone, but strangely it wasn't a TDA product."

"What do you mean." Masako asked.

"I mean that the Gene clone was not made by TDA. Ours is still here." Mai explained.

"If that's so who made the clone and where's Gene" Bou-san asked as confused expression crossed his face.

"I have a theory." Mai said as she rounded her desk, sitting in her black leather rolling chair.

"Which is.." Naru pressed

"My first theory is that the clone was made by Kyo." she continued.

"And your second is-" Ayako asked. Mai looked at everyone in the room. Her eyes settled at Naru as she responded

"Kyo kidnapped Gene."

* * *

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

* * *

"Ugghhhhhh" Bou-san groaned as they rode through the streets of Japan. They were currently in Mai's limo on their way to the Hara estate. A black van which was filled with the equipment necessary for this case was following right behind them. "Are we they yet."

"Would you stop whining you stupid monk." Ayako growled being sleep deprived because of said monk's complaining.

"Shut up you old hag." Bou-san replied back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!" Ayako yelled as yet another fight broke out. Mai cleared her throat causing the adults to look at her which they regretted as soon as they did. Mai gave them one of the most deadly cold glares that could freeze hell over twice and kill anyone in a 100-yard radius. The two adults cowered back in their seats, the argument completely forgotten. Mai pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache come on. She sighed and started to look out the window at the scenery as it passed by. She started to think of the events that occurred the other day.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Kyo kidnapped Gene" as those words exited her mouth everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Why do you assume that Mate." John asked nervously.

"Well, every agent here at TDA has something like a tracking device embedded into their hand. This device allows us to access information about the agents whereabouts, heath, heart rate, etc. The day Gene was supposedly 'killed', his device should have sent a signal, confirming his death, but that never came. So that either the device was removed or that Gene was kidnapped and put in a place that block any electronic signals. I vote for the latter." Mai explained.

"So your saying that Kyo staged Gene's death and help him captive for reasons unknown." Naru said.

"Exactly." Mai said as she glazed into his ocean blue orbs. The same one she feel in love with 4 years ago. The same ones she stills loves now. Yes that's right. Mai still love Naru. She loves him as much as she did 4 years ago if not more. Truth be told, during the time he was gone, she missed him dearly. Everyday she hoped and prayed to herself that he'll return and take back what he said. 'Me or Gene.' those words lingered in her head. Mocking her. Teasing her. Taunted her with something she couldn't have. That realization hurt her deeply. She couldn't do that to herself anymore. No one could cause hr pain unless she let them. She was through. Though with caring. Through with hoping. Through with love. She had enough. She stopped it all. Stopped herself from showing her emotions to others. She had been hurt many times through her life. Her parents dying. Her sister being kidnapped. And the only love of her life leaving her, claiming it was not him whom she love but his possibly deceased brother.

Her eyes started to water up as she continued to stare into his eyes. Tears burning her eyes, threatening to fall. she quickly looked away from his intense stare to the others occupying the room. They were all chatting amongst themselves oblivious to the staring completion between the two or the depressed state of the brunette. Well everyone but Gina, who looked onto her boss with hatred, which again went unnoticed by the girl.

"Ok everyone." Tamaki said gaining everyone's attention. "I think it's about time you all head home. You do have a case tomorrow, right Mai"

'"You talk to me like I'm a child." Mai said as she crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the man. Tamaki smiled and made his way over to her, pinching her cheeks, much to her and Naru's displeasure.

"But Mai, you're just soooo cwute, I cwant help wit." he cooed in a babyish tone.

Mai growled and glare coldly at him making him shiver.

"Tamaki, if you don't stop touching me. I will personal make sure that you will never be able to have kids. I will cut off your balls and feed them to my pit bulls."

Tamaki gulped and immediately released her cheek, cowering as far away from the girl as physically possible. Mai then glanced over to the SPR team, who all, excepted Naru and Lin, jumped at the glare still on her face.

"We will leave tomorrow at 8. I will send a car to pick you all up and a van for the equipment. Be ready or I wont hesitate to leave you." she said as she stood and walked towards the office door. She was about to leave but stopped when she saw the others still sitting. "You are dismissed." she said coldly before she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Mai sighed again as she looked over the occupants of the limo. John and Masako were sitting beside each other talking quietly, while Ayako and Bou-san was sleeping leaning against one another. Lin was typing on his laptop, and Naru was next to Mai reading a black file. Tamaki and Gina tagged alone on this case, while Kei and Angela stayed behind, on call if need. Yasu was on call as well for when they needed something researched, which Mai highly doubted. Tamaki was sitting on one side of Lin, trying to start a conversation with the man, while Gene was sitting on the other side of Naru, trying to do the same thing. Naru, of course, was starting to get irritated by the girl, giving her short, stoical answers. Mai couldn't help but chuckle at the red heads efforts, causing Gina to glare at her, which Mai brushed off. I mean come she worked with Naru. Gina's glares were like puppies to her. **(A/N: lol)**

"Ma'am, we have arrived." the driver said from the front.

"Thank you, Phillip." Mai said as she opened the door of the limo and got out. They were at a huge 3 story mansion with a curve driveway that lead to the street. The had a fountain in the middle of the yard. **(A/N: I'm not that good at describing buildings so I'm going to leave it at that and let your imagination do the work. Lol)** Kyo and his body-guard from the other day stood in the doorway. Mai walked over to the van with the equipment and unloaded a box full of monitors as the others got out the limo. Mai then headed to the door where Naru and Lin were talking to Kyo. As Mai walked towards them, Kyo smiled at her, ignoring whatever Naru was saying much to his annoyance.** (A/N: Is that a word. Wait. Yes. Yes it is. Lol)**

"Well, hello there Taniyama-san" he greeted.

"Please call me Mai. And hello to you to Hara-san." Mai threw him a fake smile.

"Kyo is fine. Do you need any help with that" Kyo asked, reaching for the box in her hand.

"No, no I have it thank you."

"Hara-san do you mine showing us to base." Naru asked. Kyo glance at Naru from the corner of his eye, looking at him up and down before her answered.

"Of course. Christopher." the body guarded nodded before he motioned for the team to follow him. Mai was at the back of the group. She almost dropped the box of equipment but Kyo caught is.

"Thanks" she said as she faked a blush as result of her clumsiness.

"No problem." Mai then walked a head, not noticing the devious smirk that crossed Kyo's face. A smirk that promised nothing but chaos and devastation.

* * *

**I know, I know. You hate me for taking so long to update. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.**

**Naru: Stop begging. You look pathetic.**

**Katara: Naru, if you don't stop being such a jerk, I will claw your eyes out until they bleed. Wait, wait. I think I know a better punishment. I will make sure you don't have Mai in the end of this story. I think I'll have her marry Lin or Bou-san. Oh how about Kyo. Huh? Or I could make you fall off a cliff or eaten by a demon. Or-**

**Naru: Why are you so evil?**

**Katara: What was that?**

**Naru: Nothing.**

**Katara: ( glares) Better be.**

**Naru: Anyway. Review. This girl is crazy.**

**Katara: I prefer the term disturbed. **

**Naru: (sighs) I'm going to die.**

**Review. :3**


End file.
